Second date
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack and Kate’s second date. Part of the “I need you”, “This moment”, “Into the night and beyond” saga.


**Second**** date**

**Their second date briefly hinted at in the one shot "Into the night and beyond" ****as requested. Where it all started….**

**P.S. The new "Just Jack" update is still on it's way I swear lol. **

She was still trying to catch her breath and sanity along with it. Just trying desperately to find a balance between the two, but she found it considerably hard to concentrate on anything other than the utterly thrilling sensation of his hand lazily moving across her cool and naked skin. His fingers daring to inch towards the one place she was still recovering from for the fourth or fifth time if she were to roughly estimate.

His face still lay cuddled in the curve of her neck, his breath slowing to a calming rate which seemed like such a vast contrast to what he was showing her a few minutes ago. The raw, insatiable movements of his hips as they literally thrashed into her with each impressionable thrust and his sheer focus of the end result it achieved making her temporary lose the ability to hold onto her control any longer. Instead all she did was give into the sensation that overwhelmed her entire body as it arched into the air

For the limited amount of time she did know him, he had managed to place himself pretty high on her list in what she particularly wanted in a man.

Tonight's rather progressive chain of events scared yet excited her at the same time, and she couldn't help but opt for the latter, especially when her gaze fell upon him once again once he pulled away from her. His genuine smile of satisfaction and reassurance soothing her like a natural balm, and she found herself wanting nothing more than to be a willing victim to it's effects.

Though with all of that she still had one concern to convey that had the man next to her laughing and slightly reluctant in removing something that had been such a huge turn on for him, and he guessed her as well judging by the things that came out of her mouth. Things he himself had never heard a woman say, but yet again that was just one more quality that made her so attractive to him. In the sense where her verbal advances had the ability to make him wild and crazy to the point where he shocked even himself for ever having possessed such hunger for someone.

Never the less he wordlessly followed through with her original complaint and took note to plant a soothing kiss on the slightly raw area.

"God these shoes are killing me."

(Earlier that day)

_She was honestly at a loss with options that would make her remotely desirable in any manner, but with some much needed help from one of her girlfriends, she finally managed to pull herself out of the Walmart dressing wardrobe and more into the e__legant yet sexy at the same time style. Something she found hard to adapt to at first mainly because she always thought that she didn't have it in her to physically exude what a high fashion model would for example. Her ex was also a living example of continuously installing that very lack of confidence within her to begin with, and the fact that he later cheated on her with another man none the less made her feel even more small and insignificant. _

_However that all changed when she met the man she was going with not on a first but a second date. _

_Like all first dates it__ usually started out with a romantic dinner and then led to one or two innocent kisses by the end of the night, but that certainly wasn't the case with them. In fact it nearly ended with them doing it in the front seat of his car, both clearly acting on their mutual want for each other which was discretely hinted at during dinner, though much to her dismay he pulled away from her the next minute with a grunt of his own and then verbally appeased her with his reason for doing so. _

_She begrudgingly agreed__ solely due to the distinct hard on she felt rubbing against her the entire time, and denying herself it's promise made it that much harder for her to decline. Still she managed to keep herself in check in going through with it and within that second she grew assured and elated when he casually asked if he could see her again. _

_He was charming in every sense of the word and not to mention completely able to make any woman flat line, especially when he walked down the corridors of the Hospital in that utterly demanding way he always did. Looking even more delicious in that starch white coat of his, and if there was ever a time she felt much like a raving teenager it was when he also had the addition of his stethoscope loosely wrapped around his neck. His hands holding onto the ends to convey his sure readiness for the task at hand. Though the specific task she had in mind belonged to that of an eye widening variety._

_Jack._

_The very mention of his name, whether it be verbal or mental was enough to fill her with a light headed feeling. She was never a believer of the saying "love at first sight", but being with him made her a very open minded believer to the concept. However committing herself to something like that was a little premature at this stage, but she was fairly confident that it was slowly heading towards that direction. If not then all she could do was hope._

_She had an endless list of things to cover today. Starting with the groceries and the gourmet style dinner she had planned to prepare for this occasion, and last but certainly not least, herself. After spending the majority of an entire day searching for the perfect thing to wear, she finally found it. _

_The dress was fairly simple; a satiny black colour and it had a discrete sequined lining swirling around the bodice of the dress, finishing where it ended a little above the knees. It hugged her figure to the point of perfection, yet still she worried that her efforts wouldn't be enough to win him over as much as she wanted to._

_Was she over analysing?_

_As the hour grew nearer to the proposed time, she quickly moved around her apartment making sure things were just right, and half way through her literal ran sack of anything remotely displeasing, she realised she was still in her bathrobe. Without spending another wasted minute panicking or looking at the time, she bolted up the stairs to ready herself for the night._

_A half hour later and she was showered, dressed apart from the matching 5 inch stilettos she had been goaded to purchase at the time. Being firmly convinced that a pair of those had the ability to accentuate a woman's sexuality or something. She was admittedly lost at that point because she was still all so new to this, but at the same time tried her level best to listen and follow through as long as it wasn't too outrageous. _

_The only words that sprung to mind when she tried walking in them was "I'm gonna fall and make an ass out of myself", but much to her surprise she quickly adapted herself to the tricky mechanism just in time to be adorned with a light knock on her front door. _

_With a prolonged sigh and one last look at herself, she took the first balanced stride of many to finally answer the door on it's third knock. _

"_Hey….uh, wow!!" Was all he said with a growing smile and brief raise of the eyebrows as his darkening eyes continued to stay focused on her and nothing else. In response she grew feverishly warm and couldn't stop the reddening flourish of colour infectiously spreading over the recess of her freckled cheeks. Thankfully the current time of day granted her the opportunity to hide some of that embarrassment from him._

"_You don't look too bad yourself." Kate commented ever so casually once she recovered and then invited him in, gladly accepting the brief yet promising kiss he planted upon her lips while sealing the engagement in offering her the bouquet of roses he had brought with him._

"_They're beautiful." She blushed while allowing her senses to inhale the luxurious scent each richly coloured bulb gave off. Once she had inhaled enough of it to elicit a prolonged hum, she opened her eyes only to be met with a pair that was fairly unreadable for a reason she had a vague assumption for, and it roused nothing but a growing wave of excitement to run through her. _

_Tonight might be one to remember._

"_So how long did it take you to find it?" she asked as she cautiously walked towards the kitchen to find a vacant vase. Occasionally sneaking a quick glance of him on the way there and still achieving the same unreadable message from him. The only difference now was the intensity of his focus on her, mainly zeroing in on an area she suddenly felt incredibly self conscious of as a result. Never the less she continued on with her journey, still maintaining the natural sway her body made with each step. _

_At first she grew concerned of not receiving a response__ of any kind, but the reason became crystal clear when she suddenly felt herself being pulled and pressed intimately into a form from behind. Its hands effortlessly weaving around her slender waist and then locking once the planned position was initiated, willing her head to slightly lean back into him once she felt the impressively sized reason for his forwardness. _

"_Not long at all." He breathed right before his lips fell open upon her revealing neck, making her gasp appreciatively in response, especially when she felt his teeth lightly biting her and then using the tip of his tongue to soothe the area in a dizzying swirl like motion. _

"_Mmmm" she pleasantly moaned, temporarily giving into the sensation but as always logic kicked in along with it and she attempted to then pull away from him, appeasing his look of confusion with a teasing smile and he took that gesture as a sign to play his part of the game. _

_With an exaggerated growl he reached out for her but thinking ahead she manoeuvred herself and opted to check on the food instead. Briefly abandoning the game of chase at that moment gave him the opportunity and he wasted no time in grabbing hold of the sides of her hips as she still lay bent over. _

_The first thing she felt was his groin rubbing deliciously into it's designated area and she had a hard time focusing on anything else from that moment onwards. The logic in her wanted to perhaps prolong what she assumed was coming and with another physical advance from him, she turned off the switch to the timer on the oven and freed her hands of everything in an effort to wrap them around him instead. _

"_Jack." Was all she had the knowledge to let out before she crushed his lips with a fierce and progressing kiss that caught him off guard at first, but he was quick on the uptake and lifted her up bridal style seeing as the slightly restrictive tailoring of the dress gave him no other option. To be honest he was more concerned with getting it off, and thankfully she had no qualms against his wordless yet strong implication. Instead all she awarded his efforts with was a muffled direction towards the bedroom._

_Dinner might have to wait and to be honest it was the furthest thing from their minds at that moment. They were working on satisfying another type of hunger altogether._

_Judging by the way he was ravaging her the entire way here, she half expected him to break down the door or something but at the click of a finger his movements calmed to a simmer as his free hand searched for the door knob, and with a slight turn to the right the door opened and he ran in making her squeal and chuckle at the impulsive action. However things got intensely serious once he stood at the foot of the king sized bed, her still clinging to him and eyeing him with a look of sureness that this is what she wanted despite their limited time of having known each other. Pressing his lips against hers as his best response, he then leaned down to gently place her upon bed and using every ounce of control he still had, he pulled away from her to propose the question one last time._

"_You sure?" he still felt the need to ask through it all and it only strengthened the feeling her heart was simply swelling with as she stared into the eyes of a man she was already falling hard for, and she was convinced that the feeling was indeed mutual. _

"_Yes" was her answer before she placed her lips upon his again, allowing him to then turn it deeper and suggestive much like his hands as they moved across her body and then landed on the zipper to her dress. _

_As the zip loosened the garment on it's journey downwards, more of her revving body uncovered itself before his roaming eyes, and he simply couldn't help himself any longer and roughly pulled the dress down the rest of the way off her, leaving her in a matching red pair of lingerie and the extravagant shoes he had just noticed. _

_While he momentarily stilled in sheer captivation of her in this light, she went about undoing his clothes. Starting with slowly removing each button of his__ burgundy shirt and kissing each inch of skin that gloriously exposed itself as a result of her efforts. Once she reached the end, she grew tempted to do the same with what lay beneath it, particularly the bulge she saw desperately protruding for her attention and she was suddenly split between wanting it in her hands or better yet in her mouth. Of course the latter was winning by a far mile but halfway through carrying out the task, she found the tables being turned on her and the thrillingly methodical movements of his fingers inching past her underwear was simply too damn good to stop or pull away from. _

_So she allowed herself to be placed back to lie on the bed as he removed the last of her clothing, opting to still leave her shoes on for a reason clearly unknown to her._

"_Mmmm I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks." He commented in a tone dripping with hunger and need, and she was shown the very extent of it when the flat of his tongue greedily lapped up the gathering layer of wetness already seeping out and covering the expanse of her heatedly sensitive skin. After acquiring enough of her taste on the surface, he briefly stilled his ministrations and then plunged his tongue straight into the source of her heightening desire. His hands pulling her hips more into his mouth as he now knelt at the edge of the bed in an effort to gain the perfect position._

_In a physical response of willing encouragement she opened herself wider to him while deciding to spur him on with a visual that gained a pleasurably positive outcome. _

"_Yeah…." He started and broke off to place another hurried kiss against the surface of her entrance, his eyes momentarily focusing on her hands as they gradually kneaded her bashful breasts__ to clearly entice him. The very breasts he couldn't wait to feel in every possible way, and the growing anticipation to do so made him harden to the point where there was simply no turning back until he buried himself in her and quenched the ache again and again._

"_Jack I'm ooooh, I'm clos…" she brokenly stated and the developing arch like movement her body made as he continued to work his magic was enough to strongly suggest what she was about to feel and what he was about to receive in generous portions. An assumption that was completely underestimated when she came with a yell and violently pushed her body into him. Not being able to surpass such a feeling and he efficiently worked on his part intensifying the orgasm and playing it for all it's worth._

_After making sure she was just about at the point of recovering__, he quickly stood and ridded himself of the confines, and freezing when her right leg finished the job of expertly undoing his trousers. All that covered him now was the fitting jet black boxers that still did his arousal justice enough to rev her up for another round._

"_Please" she begged when he failed to grant what her body was urgently responding and aching for the more she stared at him. What she didn't expect in response to her pleas was what he was planning, more so the reason he had ignored the removal of her shoes. _

"_You ready?" was all he said as he held onto her legs. Him now standing naked and aroused at the foot of the bed, waiting for the word to engage in what his mind had been forming the moment his eyes landed on those shoes. _

_She knew she would be a fool to turn him down and the audible nod she conveyed the next moment made her so happy that she chose to go with this unusual yet equally thrilling position. _

_As the minutes progressed so did each thrust. The new position had already brought her to a second, unexpected release and it seemed that Jack was shooting for a third now. All she could do at this point was lay there and enjoy the wonderful sensation of his body bringing pleasure to hers. _

"_Yeah, yeah__ ahhhh fuck yeah." He grunted clearly nearing his own release and making his verbal suggestion loud enough for her to know it. _

_She wanted to say something in return but couldn't because there were simply no words to describe what she felt her body rearing up for once again, and like the previous two this one brought her dangerously close to losing consciousness itself, especially when Jack continued to relentlessly thrust himself into her, holding tightly onto the heels of her shoes to maintain the position. _

"_Kate, Kate Ka…….AHHHHH" he chanted in a gradually rising tone and finished with a yell. His body then relinquishing everything from that point onward and simply succumbing into the welcoming embrace she offered._

This was definitely not something a second date would entail but they weren't like other people or couple's for that matter. They were simply Jack and Kate. Two people who were very attracted to each other and hoping that this bond wouldn't wither but simply blossom in the best way possible.

**Now should I finish this saga with the Honeymoon piece**** or should it end here instead?**


End file.
